


Emma's Pet

by RagingfireE



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Whipping, collar and leash, sub regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingfireE/pseuds/RagingfireE
Summary: "I will ask you one more time, my sweet Pet, Have you touched yourself in my absence," Emma asked in a firm and commanding tone. "Y-ess" Regina stuttered feeling ashamed. Her brown eyes were filling up with tears, and her plump lips were quivering. There is no two ways about it, Regina had to punished for disobeying her.





	Emma's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own QUAT or anything.

Emma walked into their Mansion to find her wife/Regina Mills kneeling naked on the living room on the hardwood floor with her hands locked behind her head as instructed by the blonde. Emma closed the door.

Twenty minutes earlier Emma called her through phone and instructed her how she was to look when she returned home; Naked, kneeling with legs spread wide, hair brushed down; arms behind her head, and eyes downcast; makeup applied lightly, no clothes except her collar and leash.

Regina was wearing nothing but her plain Red collar (Regina's favourite colour) with the 3 foot white leash attached, dangling between her soft, large perky tits. Regina's cunt juices started flowing freely upon hearing her Madam's arrival. She was squirming on the hardwood floor, her eyes cast down like a true little submissive, desperately needing a release.

Regina gulped when she heard her Madam's footsteps nearing her.

" _God! I am already so wet. The things my Madam could do to me without touching," Regina blushed closing her eyes briefly. Her body shuddered in anticipation._

_"She looks absolutely stunning kneeling on the floor presenting and giving herself to me completely," Emma smirked as she noticed her pet shifting a little from kneeling in one place for so long._

Emma reached down and tucked a hair behind her ear and put a finger under her wife's chin to lift her face to look at her. She loved getting lost in her dazzling brown eyes. Emma could smell her excitement. A smile played across her pink lips.

"So beautiful," Emma grinned making Regina blush furiously.

"Good evening, Pet."

"Good evening, Madam. I've missed you terribly while you were at work." Regina said in a sad tone. She always felt so lonely when her Madam left town, even if it was only for a few days. Regina hadn't the slightest clue what she would do if she were to lose her Madam forever, even though her Madam had assured her time and time again that nobody could make her as happy as she did. Nobody loved her as her Madam did. Regina Mills would spend her entire life to please her Madam's desires. Regina knows she doesn't deserve her Madam's affection and kindness. Her Madam was generous and charming, loved her despite of her flaws. Her Madam had lot of pets before her. Even now lot of sluts would get on their knees to worship her Madam's precious cock. Regina is one among them who would do anything to feel the precious cock insider her mouth, ass and cunt. Her Madam had assured her that she belongs to Regina as much she belongs to her.

Regina believed her Madam because she had never given a reason not to, but somewhere in the far back of her mind she had always feared that her Madam would grow tired of her and find a new Pet to replace her. The thought made the brunette's skin crawl and she bit her bottom lip to stop from crying. She held back her whimper not to displease her Madam. She has to trust her Madam.

A firm slap to her right tit brought her out of her thoughts and back to the here and now.

"I will ask you one more time, my sweet Pet, Have you touched yourself in my absence," Emma asked in a firm and commanding tone.

"Y-ess" Regina stuttered feeling ashamed. Her brown eyes were filling up with tears, and her plump lips were quivering.

_\-------------------------------------Emma's pet---------------------------------_

Emma hated when Regina disobeyed her. There were no two ways about it Regina had to be punished. As much as it pained Emma, she could not claim to love her pet and yet allow her error to go unchecked. Regina had masturbated while Emma was away. It was not that Emma forbade such a thing. It was that Regina had not asked Emma's permission, had not thanked Emma for her orgasms, and had not even intended to tell Emma. Her Pet had only inadvertently revealed her error to Emma as they talked of other matters. Her Pet's orgasms belonged to Emma, and while she was generous with them they still were hers. Regina had violated the rules, and her pet knew it.

Regina belonged to Emma. All of her belonged to Emma. Regina reiterated Emma's ownership of her each time she strapped the blonde's collar around her neck, and asked her, "What belongs to me?" Emma relished the very memory of the words her pet spoke each time... "My tits belong to you. My cunt belongs to you. My ass belongs to you. My mouth belongs to you." At Emma's prodding, she would continue. "My heart belongs to you. My body belongs to you. My tomorrows belong to you. The very breath in my lungs belongs to you."

"And what else?" Emma asked

"I belong to You, Madam. All of me belongs to you."

Coming back to the present, Emma looked at her beautiful submissive pet. Emma had carried her to the bedroom and handcuffed her hands together, and then secured them above the bathroom door. As always, Regina took the blondes breath away! Mid length brunette hair framing her flawless face, Full breasts, succulent nipples she was the total package. Each and every time Emma looked at her, she felt her body responding always!

Emma looked down at the whip in her right hand, admiring the way the short leather thongs draped from the sturdy wooden handle. It was black, of course. All of Emma's toys were black because her pet loved black colour too. Emma hefted it in her hand, liking the feel of it. She imagined the "whooshing" sound it would make when she used it in a moment to punish her pet, imagined the way the thongs would wrap themselves across her ass, the red stripes that would cover her ass. Normally when Emma whipped her pet for her pleasure, she would allow her pet to cum about every third or fourth lash. There would be no orgasm for her today, for this was punishment. Emma always commanded her pet not to cum when she whipped her for punishment.

Emma knew what she would feel in a moment. Emma knew the surge of lust that would surge through her like a raging fire. It would not be because Emma was hurting Regina. She was no sadist. It was when Emma saw Regina's level of submission and surrender to her that did it every time. Regina would gladly receive her punishment, and do it for no other reason than that Emma said it was to be so.

And of course, when Emma was though, she would reinforce her lesson with pleasure. The pain to teach her pet that she had done wrong, the pleasure to reinforce the blonde's lessons as Emma taught her what she should have done, and how she was to do in the future. Emma hadn't quite decided what she would use but she was leaning toward her pet's mouth. Regina so enjoyed Emma taking her mouth and throat for her pleasure, and tasting her cum usually caused her to have her own orgasm!  _Emma knew what she would feel in a moment, but she wondered to herself, "What will be going through her pet's mind? What will she feel?" With a shrug, Emma drew back the whip._

Whack! The whip licked her pet's ass, bringing with it delicious pain mingled with pleasure.

"One! Thank You, Madam!"  _It has begun. I can finally let go of our reserve and serve Madam in my truest submission._

"Two! Thank You, Madam!"  _Do not cum!_   _This is punishment and not meant for pleasure. Relax and serve her by showing her complete submission. Breathe deeply and give the body to the Madam. It is, after all, Hers_.

"Three! Thank You, Madam!" Yes!  _Madam is breathing hard now. She will take her pleasure when the whipping is done. She will use my body to please her own and in that i will be free to lose myself in the vigor of her Mastery. I will have my own fulfillment when she takes what is hers! When she uses me like a toy! Do not cum!. Do NOT! I could not survive knowing that I disappointed madam even in punishment_.

"FOUR! Thank You, Madam!"  _Exquisite is the pain that carries my madam's love to my heart. Relax open palms on the cool finish of the white door; cool against my palms my nipples the front of my thighs. Don't pull too hard on the leash. This is not a true whipping post where restraint is futile. Discipline comes in many forms and the leash is not secure do not pull on the leash._

"FIVE! Oh, Madam! Thank You!"  _Fuck me please! More of my juices dripped down my thighs._

"SIXXX! Thank You, Madam!"  _Surely Madam has lit the whip on fire for i am an inferno! Relax! do not cum, cool nipples, do not cum, Regina feels the desire that builds inside to serve Madam with complete abandon. To have Madam dominate this body that is her by right!_

"SEVEN! Thank You, Madam!"  _Cool air on my wet cheeks. How long have I been crying this mixture of pain and joy? Do not cry out. It is just and fair punishment and when Madam is finished she will take me with an even fiercer love._

"EIGHT! Oh god! Thank You, Madam!".

"NINE! Thank You, Madam!"  _Thighs wet with desire to please Madam. Nipples ache for madam's touch. Ass red hot and ready for my Madam's final blow before Madam uses her very good girl to release her desire! How will madam do it? What part of me will she choose? The ass that she whips so mercilessly? The cunt that drips with desire for her magnificent cock? No, Madam takes great pleasure from my mouth and throat and today it is the greatest of pleasure Madam will seek. Take me, Madam! I am Yours! Use me madam! Fuck me until I am covered in your cum!_ __  
  
"TEN! MADAM, THANK YOU!"  _Thank You for Your love. Thank You for Your discipline! Thank You, for being real and for rescuing me from a former life. Thank you. I love you with all that i am._  
  
Emma threw down her whip, and reached for her pet. Now, the pleasure!


End file.
